<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diners, Burgers, and Sunsets by naturallesbain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686773">Diners, Burgers, and Sunsets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain'>naturallesbain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A date between the three. Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Randle/Dallas Winston/Sodapop Curtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diners, Burgers, and Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve, Soda, and Dally were at the Dingo, enjoying burgers and a share of fries as they chatted through the afternoon.</p><p>It was their six month anniversary. The three were incredibly healthy together, helping each other through toxic traits and listening to each other’s problems with no hesitation.</p><p>It wasn’t expected, though now they are together, it’s very encouraged, even by the gang.</p><p>Well, to be fair, Darrel was more hesitant to let his younger brother date someone as dangerous and hostile as Dallas Winston, but Steve had calmed Darrel’s nerves enough to give Dallas a chance.</p><p>Dallas had nearly cried with relief when Darrel had given him a chance. He really did love Steve and Soda.</p><p>And they’ve been together ever since, the three sitting in a booth, kicking each other under the table as they ate burgers and snacked on fries.</p><p>On one particular harsh kick, Soda started laughing loud, drawing attention from nearby tables.</p><p>“Golly Soda, could you be any louder?” Steve scolded, throwing an arm over Soda’s shoulder.</p><p>Steve was on the edge of the booth while Soda was to his left. Dallas was across from them, sitting in the middle to look at his boyfriends.</p><p>Dallas looked at his boyfriend’s antics lovingly, a small smile falling from his face as his eyes twinkled with love and adoration.</p><p>He was slouched in the booth, head resting on his hand with his burger forgotten.</p><p>He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends playfully nudging and taking bites of the fries in the middle of the table, just enjoying life.</p><p>Soon, the waitress brought their check. Dallas had grabbed it before one of his boyfriends could despite protests from both.</p><p>And then they were off, pushing each other as the sunset in front of them, catching Soda and Steve’s breath in their throats while Dallas walked behind them, happy they were happy.</p><p>Yeah, Dallas was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>